


I Promise.

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE<br/>Sherlock and John follow a serial rapist into a large warehouse, where they hope to apprehend the suspect. However, the two get so caught up in the chase that they don't even think to call for back up.<br/>(Non-Graphic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

A case- that was all it was. Just another case that Lestrade had called Sherlock in on because none of his men were clever enough to catch the culprit. Serial rapists were not a new thing to Sherlock- not any more than serial killers or serial robberies. By all accounts, this particular suspect was no different than all of the others. Both John and Sherlock had cornered the man in a large warehouse, practically in the middle of nowhere. They wouldn’t have been so stupid to follow him inside if he didn’t hold the key to where several children were being held hostage, their lives at serious risk. Immediately after entering the warehouse, Sherlock led them in the direction the killer had gone. As they reached a room which Sherlock presumed would be the last place to hide, everything went black. The killer was, indeed, in the room, waiting with a wooden plank that had been lying on the floor in the room. He’d knocked the two unconscious with it before discarding the long piece of wood in the corner of the room. When Sherlock came to, he was chained to a metal radiator, John nowhere to be found. “J-John,” He choked out, earning a chilling laugh from the large man staring down at him. 

“Your friend can’t help you now,” He sneered, leaning down. Horrified, Sherlock grabbed for his mobile in his pocket, finding it empty. “Oh, I took this from you,” The man told him, holding up the slim, black phone. “Couldn’t have you making trouble, then, could I? Texted your friend, the Detective Inspector. Told him the address and everything. It’ll take them about an hour to reach here. So we have about sixty minutes to play,” The man leaned over to Sherlock, so that his face was inches from the detective’s. “Give or take. Your friend should be coming to, soon. Don’t worry, I locked him up tight. He’ll be able to hear everything.” He let out a booming, shrill laugh, causing Sherlock to cringe. 

“John!” He shouted as loudly as he could, straining against his binding. “John!”

“I told you,” The man grunted, taking out a small blade and holding it to Sherlock’s throat. “There’s no use in screaming. It’ll just make things worse for you.” 

Sherlock swallowed hard, fear rising in his chest at the certain knowledge that he was truly helpless. The culprit had knocked John out as well and managed to bind him somewhere else in the large building. He could be anywhere. As the gruff man turned Sherlock around at knifepoint, pressing his body against Sherlock’s, the detective did his best to shut his mind off and concentrate on one thing: John. 


	2. Chapter Two

Everything was blurry. Blurry and dark. It smelled like mould and rotting wood. John tried to lift his arm to rub a spot on his temple where his head was positively throbbing, but found he was bound with a thick length of rope around his wrists and another length around his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to make sense of the situation. Suddenly, a loud shout came from deeper within the warehouse.

“John!” The voice called, tones of desperation in his voice. “John!”

As if something in his head had just clicked into place, John remembered. The chase. The large man’s receding form as he and Sherlock struggled to catch up with him in the warehouse corridor. Turning into the room and seeing Sherlock fall in front of him, struck by a large board of wood. Before he was able to react, being struck by the same board. The man had Sherlock and was torturing him. He was…God knows what was happening.   
John strained against the rope, frantically. “Sherlock!” He cried in response, unsuccessfully attempting to escape the grips of the rope. “Sherlock, I’m coming! Stay where you are! Sherlock!” He heard his voice break on the last word, as the realization hit him. He could not get out. He was as helpless as Sherlock sounded. They were stuck. He let out a frustrated scream. It was a stupid, stupid idea to follow that man inside somewhere so remote as this. It was incredibly dangerous and John couldn’t remember why or how he’d even allowed it in the first place. Now, it was all his fault that Sherlock was somewhere within the building with a _serial rapist,_ the possibility of his own death no doubt in the detective’s mind. An unusually high-pitched scream rang throughout the empty warehouse, making John’s stomach lurch. He’d never heard such a noise come out of Sherlock and he never wanted to again.

“Sherlock!” John screamed, tears springing to his eyes. “God dammit, Sherlock! I’ll get you out of here! Hang on! Sherlock!”   
After nearly a half hour of struggling and shouting on John’s part, the warehouse went silent, save for John’s attempts. Sherlock screamed no more. No longer did he shout John’s name. Silence. Nothing  but stale, tense, silence. 

“I’m so sorry, Sherlock.” John whispered, tears streaking the ex-army doctor’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anonymous user on tumblr that started an idea. I'm really sorry if this is triggering- I've tried to make it as mild as I could while still fulfilling the request. The coming chapters are longer, I promise. (Get it? No? Ok.)  
> Any comments or questions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
